


Hot

by zeroambi



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Meta, Multi, Open Marriage, Parallel Universes, Silly, Swinging (discussed)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroambi/pseuds/zeroambi
Summary: A companion piece to „Ridiculous“. Marty's reaction to the Marty/Docfanfictimeline and Jennifer's turn to laugh her ass off.





	Hot

"Okay, Mister. What the hell brought this on?" Jennifer panted and snuggled into her husbands arms.

"What do you mean?" Marty tried to look all innocent, but failed miserably in his post coital bliss.

"Now don't play dumb. You haven't fucked me like that in years," she said and kissed his throat.

"Jeez, thanks Jenn." Marty returned pseudo aggrieved.

"You know exactly what I mean," Jennifer said and grabbed the base off Marty's cock, which made him hiss. She really couldn't complain about their sex life, many would probably envy them after twenty years of relationship. But this little episode right now had been quite something else. She hadn't experienced Marty so wild and excited between the sheets since they were teenagers. It had seemed pretty urgent too. "Watched some good porn?" she waggled her eyebrows at him.

"Uh ... no." Marty said but hesitated a bit.

Jennifer rolled her eyes: "Not another fantasy about Angelina Jolie, I hope?"

"Nah."

"Brad Pitt?" she teased.

"Oh shut up," Marty gave her a playfull shove, wich she returned. While they horsed around, her eyes fell on the toy-train on Marty's nightstand, that looked suspiciously like a certain time machine.

"Seen something interesting during time travel?" Jennifer asked eyeing Marty suspiciously. _Bingo_ , she thought, when she saw him turn bright red and felt him tense up under the covers.

"Erm ..."

"Marty?" she pressed.

"Remember when Doc found out about all the parallel timelines, not just the circular one and we decided to explore this a bit?"

"Yeah." Doc and Clara had been very excited and Marty too of course. Fucking time traveling weirdos, Jennifer thought affectionately. That one trip to bizzarro 2015 had been quite enogh for her, thank you very much.

"Well, this afternoom we went to an alternative timeline and wanted to have a careful look around for some differences and found my other self was, um, busy ..."

"Ah-ha." Jennifer uttered slowly. "With who?" she asked curiously. "I hope not with that skank from your sophomore year in college, or I'll have to consider being mad."

"What? No it was ..." Marty stuttered awkwardly.

It must have been somebody really far out, if he couldn't even spit the name out, Jennifer thought. "Damn, you didn't actually end up with Doug there uh- then?" she asked him concerned.

Marty groaned: "It was with Doc, okay! We were in the fifties again and my other self was fucking the other Doc ... in his bathroom ... under that damn clock."

Jennifer stared at her flustered husband for a moment and then couldn't help but burst into laughter. That was probably not what Marty had expected, because he just stared back at her in irritation.

"I'm sorry, I just ..." she tried to collect herself and promptly had into another laughing fit, confronted with Marty's dumbfounded face. Eventually she managed to calm down and cleared her throat: "That um ... must have been quite a shock, hm?"

"It was ... something ... uh, kinda intense ..." Marty was struggling for words.

"Hot?" Jennifer offered.

"Yeah ... all right ... it was pretty hot." Marty sighed. "Happy now?"

"You know, I always wondered why you never asked them to join us on our trips to San Franciso."

"Jenn!“

"Seriously. Clara isn't my usual type, but I wouldn't mind ... “

Marty shook his head.

"You are not so shy with the couples we meet at the club every other month."

"That's totally different."

"You have always been attracted to him," Jennifer noted.

"Yes," Marty conceded, "but I really don't think our Doc would be into something like that. He was pretty pale around the nose, after witnessing that scene."

"Pity."

"Yeah."

***

 


End file.
